Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP) provides remote display and input capabilities over network connections to terminal server (TS) based applications. For instance, RDP uses its own video driver on the server to render an application's display output to a client device by constructing the rendering information into network packets for communication over a network to the client. Responsive to receiving such network packets, the client decodes and interprets the rendering information into corresponding Graphical Device interface (GDI) Application Programming Interface (API) calls. (GDI is typically associated with a respective portion of an operating system). Such decoding and interpreting generally requires the client to be configured not only to decode RDP, which is an extensive interface, but also configured to map received rendering information into corresponding GDI calls. Such operations typically require the client to create and maintain multiple different data context-dependent caches to use graphical objects such as fonts, brushes, glyphs, fragments, etc., in GDI-based rendering operations. Because of the complexity of these tasks, creating a RDP-based client can be very time consuming and labor-intensive. Moreover, an RDP-based client must typically have substantial processing power to implement such operations, such processing resources is generally not found on small form factor devices. As a result, small form-factor devices are not typically used to implement a RDP-based client.